My Love
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: Itachi is in love with a blonde, who seems to hate him. Itachi tells his that he is dying and the misunderstandings start... a little OOC and mention of rape! crossover with my story 'my brother and I' Deidara X Itachi
1. Chapter 1

_OK, this is another new story and I am so happy to finally type it! _

_I DON'T OWN NARUTO; yet, enjoy!_

MY LOVE

Itachi's P.O.V.

Today, I woke up as any other day and went through my daily routine. Things have changed after Sasori's death. Tobi became a part of Akatsuki and took Sasori's place. He is really smart; I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind the puppet's death. Everything happened so fast but I had to keep up; I need to keep up, because of my brother. Sasuke has to be strong; I have to make it up for him. I slowly sat on the sofa, at the living room, as a tear rolled down my cheek. I love him so much, but I had no other choice.

"The Great Uchiha Itachi can cry! How fake, un!" Deidara hissed and left, slamming his door shut.

I knew what his problem was; he grew attached to the puppet master, even if he never said so. I always knew that the blonde hated me but I ignored it.

I slowly walked to my room, but some kind of whispers made me stop. It was outside the bomber's room.

"_Why did you have to go, Danna? You said you were eternal… I am so confused; I really need you, yeah…"_

I walked back to my room thinking of the blonde. I found him attractive, yes; but I had no chance to be with him. He was in love with Sasori and he hated me. Either way, the blonde was a distraction from my true goal; my brother's future.

I sank into my bed as a light sleep took over me. The truth is I haven't slept in years. A small sound would wake me up and Kisame's snoring didn't help, either.

I couldn't sleep so; I went to Pein's office to take on a mission. I knocked on his door and a stern voice let me in.

"Itachi-san, why are you here?" he asked politely.

"I want a mission; if you can give me one, I would be grateful, Leader-sama." I said coldly as always.

He gathered some paper in his hands and gave me one.

"Here, take Deidara-san and go to Iwa to get me a forbidden scroll from the spy we have there. He works as a teacher at the academy, in the center of the town."

With all the information I needed, I left to find Deidara for out departure. I walked into his room and I was ready to wake him up, but his sweet face, stopped me.

He was sleeping in his bed, his long blonde hair cascading his thin frame and lips slightly apart. I could see the track of his earlier tears and it made my heart sink.

I slowly shook him awake. He stirred and rubbed his eyes to wake himself. The moment his eyes fall on me, they narrowed.

"What do you want Uchiha, un?" he hissed.

"We have a mission to Iwa. Get ready." I told him emotionless, but inside me, the fact that he never used my name, hurt me.

I slowly walked outside and waited for him. He came after a few minutes with a brown backpack.

We walked for three days, not saying a word to each other, but at night time, I secretly watch him sleep. It was fascinating to me; he was amazing. The way his chest rose and fell was always catching my eyes; he never ceased to amaze me.

At day light, I never looked at him, because, every time our gazes met, he narrowed his eyes and looked at me with hatred.

Suddenly, he came to a stop. I stopped too and looked at him, waiting for an answer. He opened his backpack and took out some clothes.

"Wear there, un." He said and through me an 'Iwa-clothing-set'.

I stripped off my clothes, letting the cold air blow on my warm skin. With the corner of my eyes, I saw him stare. I couldn't stop myself staring either, when his blue boxers came into view. He took off his shirt, revealing a toned, yet skinny chest for my eyes to feast upon. I frowned when I saw a big stitched up scar on his chest.

Using my speed, I was now behind him, tracing the scar with my finger-tips. He tensed and shook violently.

"Let me go, Uchiha, un." I frowned at his command.

"Where did you get this big scar?" I asked demanding an answer.

He stopped his movement and stayed still.

"This isn't a scar; this is my curse, yeah." He said and got out of my now loosened grip.

He wore his clothes and we walked into the village…

Iwa was crowded and nice actually. We walked into the academy, where our spy was located. We went inside in a slow pace, but soon Deidara's pace became fast. I followed him, trying to understand why he was so upset.

After a while, we were surrounded by students, Deidara's age, laughing at him and making mean comments.

"Hey freak, do you still have those tongues on your hands, cause I can still find a use for them." One said.

The way Deidara tensed in fear, made me think that this boy, had done something very bad to him.

"S-stay away from me, un…" Deidara shuttered.

"Why? Come on, when you were going to school here, you loved it when I fucked the shit out of you." The boy smirked.

"I-it was r-rape, un!" Deidara said trying to gain his confidence, but failing miserably.

"Oh, come on you little bitch, we both know you liked it." He tried to touch him, but he slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." He said firmly, glaring daggers at him.

If only looks could kill.

The older boy punched him in the face, causing his nose to bleed and his lip to split.

"Don't hit me again, you little slut!"

I saw a tear rolling down the bomber's cheek. That was it; my anger boiled through my veins.

The boy made his way to punch him again as Deidara closed his eyes, waiting for an impact that never came.

I caught his hand and twisted it until everyone heard the snap. He cried out in pain as I broke his hand.

"If you ever touch him again, I'm going to make you pay it, my breaking every last bone in your disgusting body."

I gave him my coldest glare, as he nodded in fear and left with all his friends.

I reached down and picked Deidara into my arms, bridal style, as he had passed out.

I took him into the cave, where we were camping, placed him into my sleeping bag and left; I had a mission to complete…

_WOW, this was a long one. Another new story… I'll try to upload five chapters per week so don't give up on me just yet! _

_Hugs and kissed to everyone!_

_Nefeli_


	2. Surving the cold

Hey! As I promised, chapter 2! Enjoy…

I took the scroll and returned to the cave to find the bomber still asleep. I realized he forgot his sleeping bag so; I stayed on guard, shivering from the cold.

He slowly stirred and I noticed his face was still full of blood. I took some water and tore my shirt, to get a cloth. He was watching me without talking, as I took the cloth and wiped his face off the dried blood. When I finished, I went back to my place as a guard, next to the cave entrance. I shivered once again as the wind blew.

"You can sleep here; I'll stay on watch, un." Deidara whispered.

He tried to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"No, you need to rest. Sleep now."

I simply said and he nodded, falling asleep.

The next morning, I found myself, still watching his face as his eyes opened slowly.

"We have to go…" I told him and he nodded, gathering his things.

We walked back like we came. We didn't talk until we arrived. I took the scroll to Pein's office, where Konan greeted me with a smile.

"Itachi-san, Pein asked me to tell you that he is sorry, but you and Deidara have another mission at the snow country. He said move immediately."

"What is the mission about?"

"Nothing much, just get a report full of information, from a guy named Rio. He is a fisherman that became our spy long ago. That information is really important to us, so please, make sure you bring back the report."

With those words, she faded into paper. I made my way back to Deidara's room. I knocked on the door, but no answer came, so I entered. I was surprised because he was awake and looking at me almost like I was a total stranger.

"Sorry for coming in like that. We have a new mission at the snow country."

He nodded and gathered his things. Unlike the first mission, he remembered to bring his sleeping bag.

We reached the snow country after a week. We walked quietly until we reached a big lake. There was a small village, where our spy lived in. I came to a stop as I noticed a play ground.

Playgrounds always reminded me of me and Sasuke playing or training together. Then I noticed some kids, who cornered a little boy, yelling at him.

I ran to his rescue and when the kids saw me, they left the poor boy alone. I looked at him and Sasuke came to my mind. They had the same eyes; full of sadness and hurt.

"Thank you s-sir." He shuttered.

"Why were those kids yelling at you?" I asked softly.

"B-because m-my b-brother left the v-village to b-become an A-Akatsuki spy."

I gathered the boy in my arms, in a tight embrace.

"Sir?" he asked not sure of my intentions.

"I'm sure your brother loves and thinks about you." The boy relaxed and sobbed into my arms.

I wanted so much to hold Sasuke like that and tell him how much I love him and how sorry I was. When I broke the hug, the boy was calm. I looked at him lovingly.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you so much sir."

"I'm Itachi, what's your name?" I asked again.

"My name is Haku. Thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome, Haku. Do you know where a fisherman named Rio, lives?"

"Rio? He is my father! Please come to our house."

He started pulling on my hand and I followed him. Deidara followed behind us, looking confused. We arrived at Haku's house and we stepped in, causing his father to run up to us.

"Haku, I told you not to leave this house!"

He eyed us up and down, as he noticed my never fading Sharingan. He knew who I am and what I wanted.

"Itachi-sama, what are you doing with my son? Did he disturb you?" he looked at our linked hands and gulped.

"No, daddy. Itachi-kun saved me from those kids at the playground!" Haku's little voice piped in.

Rio's gaze returned to me in misbelieve.

"In that case, thank you very much Itachi-sama." Haku looked at me confused.

"Do you know my father, Itachi-kun?" I smiled down at him.

"We do business together. Are you a ninja Haku?"

"No, but I'll be like Nii-san; the best shinobi in Snow Country!" he grinned.

His words reminded me of Sasuke again and the way he wanted to be like me. I smiled again which shocked even me; I haven't smiled in years.

"You know what? Gather your things and I'll come to show you some shuriken throws." I said lovingly.

"You would do that? Thank you Itachi-kun!" the boy hugged me and left excited.

I was a bit surprised of the hug, but I liked it. My cold poker face returned as I faced Rio.

"We came for a report." I said coldly.

"I must say, you're a good actor Itachi-sama; I almost bought it!" I didn't reply, I just wanted to get this mission over with.

He gave me the report and I went outside to find Haku. I taught him a throw or two and told him goodbye.

After two hours of our departure, we stopped for the night at a cave. Deidara hadn't spoken since last week at Iwa and I missed his voice. He wasn't his hyper-snapping self and it made me worry. It was really cold at the snow country. I saw Deidara shivering and I placed my blanket around him.

"Itachi… un." He whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll be cold; you can sleep with me if you want, un." I swear, I think I blushed.

I nodded and lay next to the bomber and we shared our linked blankets. We were keeping our distance, but then, I felt a cold hand touching mine.

"I wouldn't ask this, but I'm still cold and the only warm thing around here, is you so… un." He blushed and trailed off.

My heart skipped a beat as I pulled him into my chest. It felt so great. I wrapped my hands around him and caressed his back to warm him up. He was right; he was cold. His warm breath on my neck, sent shivers up and down my spine, making me excited.

After an hour, he was fast asleep and I slowly drifted after him, listening to his heart beat.

So, this was chapter 2. Next chapter will be up on Monday the 7th! Until then; many kisses and hugs!

Nefeli


	3. New Year

Hello guys, have a nice Monday! BTW, this chapter is a very romantic one; you'll see why! I just wanted to say

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEIDARA! (He had his b-day on the 5th for those who don't know.) My next story will be a present one-shot for him! ( Spoiler! LOL XD)

The sun soon came up, as I opened my eyes to find that I was alone; the bomber was nowhere to be found. Then realization struck me; I had slept last night! It was the most perfect nap I could ask for. But thinking about the blonde; where is he? Did I scare him off?

I stirred and looked around. I saw Deidara near the fire, cooking some eggs on a pan. I stretched and rubbed the sleep off my eyes. Deidara turned his attention to me.

"Did you sleep well, yeah?" he smiled.

I nodded and walked to the cave exit.

"Where are you going, yeah?" he asked frowning.

"I'm going to bring myself breakfast." I said emotionlessly.

"You don't have to. I'm making us some eggs, un."

I stared at him in misbelieve. He made me breakfast? Why was he so good to me? He took out two plastic plates and poured the now fried eggs inside. He passed me a plate and we began eating. I have to tell; the blonde confused me to no end.

"I wanted to say thank you…" he suddenly said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Last week, at Iwa. Thank for getting that guy away from me, yeah…"

"He seemed to be hurting you. He even punched you. My anger just boiled. What were your relationships with him" I said softly and his eyes narrowed.

"It is none of your business, Uchiha, un." He spat.

My voice and face became emotionless again.

"You are right; it is not." I said coldly and his expression softened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap ant you, un. You only tried to help, yeah. That guy used to… rape me, un." He said as tears ran down his cheeks.

My face softened as I hugged him. He tensed, but after a while, he relaxed into my arms. When he calmed down, he looked up at me.

"Thank you again, Itachi, un."

My eyes widened; the way my name rolled off his tongue, in almost a loving way, made my heart skip a beat. He never used my name before.

"It's ok Dei, I'm here to protect you now."

What the hell was I saying?

He looked up at me with those adorable blue eyes in misbelieve.

"Really, un?" I just nodded.

He hugged me tightly, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

"Thank you, un…" he whispered.

I held him close for what seemed like hours. He broke the hug –much to my disapproval- and smiled.

"Let's go back, yeah! The New Year is coming soon and we have to tell Leader-sama that we finished our mission, yeah." He said and pulled me up. We packed up and left for the base…

The week passed until we returned to the base and it was actually nice. Deidara has been smiling at me and he was kind. He was confusing me, but I think he is just grateful.

Once we arrived, we both went to Pein's office.

"Itachi-san, Deidara-san, I'm glad you came back."

"We are happy to be back, un! Are we going to have a party for the New Year, yeah?" Deidara asked excited.

"Of course we are. You should go help the others." With Pein's words, he left.

"Is everyone here?" I asked coldly.

"Yes, Itachi-san. Are you going to join us this Year?" Leader asked.

"No, I'll be in my room; Happy New Year." I said and went to my room, closing the door behind me.

Another year… Another year closer to my death.

I went to my cupboard and took six pills. My illness was killing me bit by bit. I swallowed the pills and lost me balance. I was ready for the hard hit, but Deidara caught me mid fall.

He placed me on my bed and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that there are a few seconds for the New Year and that you should come, yeah. What are you doing with those pills, un?"

"Nothing, they are chakra pills." I lied.

"I know you are lying Itachi… Don't, un." I frowned.

This boy knew me too wee, by how? I gave up. If the bomber wanted to know something, he wouldn't stop until he got an answer.

"I'm sick and I'm dying." I said coldly.

His eyed widened. After that, there was only silence between us. All you could hear was the Akatsuki members outside, counting backwards for the New Year.

"10!"

Deidara looked down, processing what he heard.

"9!"

He lifted his gaze to look at me.

"8!"

"It's ok, un."

"7!"

"I know you are a great person, yeah…"

"6!"

"You helped me, even though I hated you, un…"

"5!"

"After Sasori died…"

"4!"

"I felt so lonely, un…"

"3!"

"But you came, so…"

"2!"

"Thank you, un."

"1!"

"Happy New Year, yeah."

"0!"

The world started spinning when he came close and I felt something warm on my lips.

Then, everything went black…

I had passed out.

So this was a nice chapter. I was listening to Bruno Mars and Talking to Moon while typing it! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will probably be up until Wednesday! Love you all!

Nefeli.


	4. Misunderstandings

Hello! This is chapter 4 I guess and there is the part where things go downhill. I hope you Enjoy though…

I woke up the next morning and looked around. I was in my room, tucked in my bed. The only thing I remember before passing out is something warm and soft on my lips; did I cry?

After a minute, Deidara came in with a tray full of food. He placed it on my lap and sat down nest to me.

"Goodmorning! I hope you had a nice New Year! Slept well, un?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, how was yours?" I asked as I started eating.

"Great, yeah!" he said with a grin.

"Why is that?" I asked curious.

"You know… For what happened here, last night; before you went to sleep, un…"

I couldn't believe this. So, he was happy because I would die soon? That was just cruel.

"Is that so?" I said shocked as my face hardened.

"Yep! Why do you think I brought you breakfast, un?" he grinned some more.

So, he was kind to me because I'm dying? And he is happy about it? I can't believe that Deidara was like this. He always hated me, but I thought that he started to like me. This was just unbelievable.

I stood up and left my room. This was just too much. I walked outside the base to do some training, but I changed my mind.

I sat down next to the lake near by and stared at the sky. I'm going to die and I can't do anything to stop it. I'm not afraid of loosing my life, I am afraid that I'll lose my chance to save Sasuke; I'm afraid he won't forgive me.

After what seemed like hours, I went back to the base. Tobi was annoying Deidara and Kisame was petting his sword.

I went to the sofa and picked up a book, I started reading a few months ago. I liked it because it's plot was like my life; complicated. The main character had made a mistake and he was searching for forgiveness.

Suddenly, Deidara sat on the couch, next to me and almost on my lap.  
"What are you reading, 'Tachi?" he asked playfully, leaning in to look at my book.

I frowned. I'm in love with the blonde, but I'm mad at him. What did he think? He told me he was happy I was dying and he expects me to be ok with it?

"A book." I said coldly.

He smiled and started pulling on my hands to change our position. In the end, he was sitting on my lap, leaning into my chest and my arms around him so I could still read. I was shocked with his actions. He was confusing me again.

I stood up quickly, almost dropping him on the floor. He looked at me confused, he opened his mouth to say something but luckily, Leader came in.

"Itachi-san, Deidara-san, you have a new mission."

Deidara's face lit up only to turn into a frown when I spoke.

"I'll take Kisame with me." I said coldly and left.

I waited outside when Deidara came.

"I don't understand Itachi, un. I thought that after yesterday, we would be ok, but you treat me worse that before, yeah. Is something wrong, un?" I looked at him in misbelieve.

"You are just confusing me Deidara. You confuse me to no end."

"What? You are the one that confuses me here, yeah!"

"Me? You go and do what you id and expect me to be fine with it!" I yelled.

"I thought you wanted me to do that, yeah…" he looked really sad.

"Well, I didn't!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I misunderstood things, yeah. I won't bother you again, un."

It was my turn to frown. What was he talking about?

"Leader said to get moving. We need to go back to that fisherman, at the Snow Country and give him his new orders, yeah." He said with a distant voice.

He started walking and I walked behind him…

OK, this was a messy chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.

Next chapter we will see again Haku and we'll find out the whole misunderstanding thing.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON FRIDAY THE 11th.

Love you all…

Nefeli.


	5. Back at the Snow Country

**Hello there my loves! Thank you for reading this story and I sent to all of you my love. Please ENJOY!**

We haven't stopped for seven days at all. We were both sad. I knew my reason but I couldn't understand his…

When we arrived, after this sleepless and foodless week, we went straight to Rio's house. On our way there, we passed by the playground we saw last time Haku.

He was still there. He looked lonely. When our gazes met, his face lit up. He ran towards me and fall into my arms.

"I missed you so much Itachi-kun!" he whispered.

"How come you are alone, Haku?" I asked.

"I'm always alone since you took the kids that hurt me away." He gave a big smile. I frowned; was my brother alone all this time too?

"Ok, let's go to your house."

I started walking, hand in hand with Haku. When we arrived we saw Rio packing his things in a hurry.

"Are you going somewhere Rio, yeah?" Deidara asked.

"I'm going fishing and I'll be back in two days." Rio said with a frown.

"What about Haku?" I asked coldly.

"He can manage alone for two days." He said.

"Uchiha, take the kid outside, so I can talk with Rio, yeah." Deidara ordered coldly.

Why was he using my last name again? I just nodded and took Haku outside with me.

We waited in silence for what seemed like years. After some more minutes, Deidara came out and looked pissed.

"Haku, you can go inside now, yeah."

Haku looked at me, asking for permission. I nodded and he ran inside.

"What did you do to Rio?" I asked emotionlessly.

"I just finished our mission, let's go back, yeah."

I started walking with the blonde back to our camp…

**Ok guys, sorry for this short chapter. There are three more chapters left, so I hope you don't hate me!**

**Next chapter will be more ItaDei and it will be up by Monday!**

**Love you all; Nefeli.**


	6. The truth

**Hello there! I want to thank you all for reading and favorite/alert my story!**

**I know you love me because I updated sooner! ( LOL ) XD **

**Thank you very much and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

When we arrived, I went to my tent and arranged my stuff. When I came out, I saw Deidara eating. He pointed at some food for me to take. He said he would stop being nice, because I'm dying; why is he doing this?

He saw my skeptical face and signed.

"We can still be friends, right, un?" my face softened.

I liked the blonde, so id the bomber wanted us to be friends, that's fine by me.

I nodded and he smiled.

"Great, do you want something to eat, un?" I simply nodded.

We haven't eaten in a week so I was starving. He took some instant ramen out of the pan gave it to me. We started eating in silence, until he broke it with an unexpected question.

"Why are so protective towards Haku, yeah?"

I stared at him for a while. Why did he ask such a question?

"He reminds me of my brother." I said frowning.

He remained silent for a while.

"I thought that you killed your clan and that your brother hates you, yeah." I narrowed my eyes.

"For some things, you don't have a choice…" the bomber grimaced.

"You always have a choice…"

"I didn't!" I yelled as I stood up, feeling my rage raising.

"Stop acting as if you know everything, because you don't! the only thing you know of, is your stupid art, which is a waste of time." I snapped.

"Art is a bang; not a waste of time. It seems that you are a waste of time Itachi, yeah! I thought that after New Year's night, we would be together. Did that kiss meant anything to you?" he yelled back.

I was taken back by his outburst. What was he talking about?

"What kiss?" I finally asked.

"I get it. You don't even care about me, un! I understand that now…"

He tried to leave, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him into an embrace.

"I care about you Deidara…" I said softly.

He leaned into e and hugged back.

"If you do, why are you treating me like that, un?"

He looked up at me with tears running down his cheeks. My heart broke on the image.

"Please Dei, tell me about that kiss. I never kissed you." I let go of him to look into his eyes.

"You don't remember? I kissed you when the New Year came, yeah."

I tried to remember. The last thing I do remember is something warm on my lips; wait, he kissed me, that's it!

"I passed out…" I trailed off a little shocked. His gaze softened in realization.

"Oh, that's why you don't remember, why were you that cold towards me though, un?"

"I thought you were nice to me because you were happy I was going to die." He frowned.

"Why would you think something like that? I am not that bad, un! I don't want to loose you, now that I found you, yeah!"

He took my hand and pulled me into another hug; not that I mind.

"Itachi… I…" he trailed off.

"Don't!" I said coldly as he backed away.

"Why not, un?" he asked offended.

"I have a purpose; a destiny. I have a mission that will end with my death. I can't start a relationship with you, simply because I care about you too much to hurt you." I said softly, though inside me, every word was killing me.

"We can still be together! I don't care if you hurt me. I… just want you, yeah."

He tried to reach me, but I took a few steps back.

"Deidara, don't." I said emotionlessly.

"You don't, un. Don't wear that mask. Don't talk to me like I'm nothing because I… really like you, yeah."

"Deidara, please don't…" I pleaded weakly.

"But… I… I… really… lo…"

With that I took off running like a mad man.

I can't let him fell this way for me. It is only hurting him.

I ran and ran, as far as I could; as far as my legs could take me…

**OK! This was a nice chapter. Two more chapters left my loves!**

**I will try to update until Monday! **

**Love you all; Nefeli!**


	7. A talk with Felis

**Hello guys! This chapter is a crossover with my other story "My Brother and I".**

**I use my other oc, Felis from that story… this talk will be in that story too but in Felis's P.O.V! I know it's complicated, but bare with me! XD ENJOY!**

After what seemed like ages, I stopped because of a crying figure.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Itachi, who are you?" I asked curious.

"I'm Felis."

I took some steps forward, but she didn't react.

"You are from Konoha?" I asked.

I could kill her if she was a spy.

"Please leave or sit down. I know who you are Uchiha Itachi."

She took me by surprise. She knew who I was, yet she let me go near her? I sat next to her.

"If you know who I am, why invite me here?" the curiosity in my voice could be heard.

"I can't fight you and I know your brother. You aren't that bad." She seemed quite confident.

"Ok, what are you doing here then?" I asked.

"Love problems, you?" so I wasn't the only one…

"Me too…" I sighed.

"Problems with a girl or is it a boy?" she asked curious.

"Guy problems…" I looked down.

"Deidara, the bomber from Iwa?"

My eyes widened. Was I so obvious? Was she a spy?

"How did you know?"

"Well, he is the only cute guy in Akatsuki. I can't see you with Kisame…"

She frowned, probably thinking of me and Kisame together. I started laughing, surprising her –even myself- thinking of it.

"That wouldn't work out! What's with you?"

"I was engaged with a Hyuuga, but I left him because I am in love with my step-brother; Shikamaru Nara. On top of that, my best friend told me that he is in love with me."

Wow, that's not easy. And I thought my life was complicated…

"That's tough… how is my brother doing?" I really hope she knows him.

"He is ok and he is my best friend." She grinned.

That definitely took me off guard. Sasuke was in love with this girl?

"So, my brother likes you… does he, still hate me?" I asked trying to hide the hurt.

"He has forgiven you."

With these words, I sighed in relief, letting a breath go that even I didn't know I was holding.

"Is it that obvious that I'm looking for forgiveness?"

"I know him and he needs love as much as you need forgiveness."

Does that mean that he wants me back?

"I think you should be with him." She said suddenly, surprising me.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you should be with Deidara." She was really smart after all.

"You really are a Nara. Thank you for our talk Felis. I think you should tell Shikamaru how you feel, forget about everyone else and cherish every moment you have with him. Hopefully, I'll see you again."

I took off running back to the base. I really needed this talk.

Once I arrived, I saw Kisame all dirty. I looked behind him and saw the ruins of our old base.

"Have we been under attack?" I asked Kisame with a cold voice.

"No, Deidara happened! I'm telling you, he is out of his mind!"

Zetsu appeared from the ground with an arm.

"I found Hidan's arm; **two legs and a head to go**." He informed Kisame and sank into the ground.

I then noticed Hidan's body and Kakuzu stitching the new found arm on.

"What happened to Hidan?" I asked again.

"Deidara blew him in pieces because he pissed him off." Kisame said frowning.

"Where is Deidara now?" I said, letting my voice found angered.

"He went to the lake near by. He is lucky that Leader left the base two hour ago, because if he was here, Deidara would be dead by now. Please don't kill him Itachi!" My partner pleaded.

I nodded my head and left in search of the blonde bomber…

**Yeah! Finished! Just one chapter to go people! That will be probably be updated on Wednesday! Love you all; Nefeli! 3 3 3**


	8. I Can only hope for Forever

**Hey my loves! Thanks for all your reviews and nice words. I totally enjoy this! **

**Last Chapter… :'( **

**Enjoy!**

I found Deidara at the lake, staring at the sky.

"Why did you blow up the base, Dei?" I asked softly.

"Hidan told me that I don't deserve to be loved. He said that not even a fucking bastard like Sasori could stand me, so he died to get rid of me, un. He said that you'll die like a dog too and that you hate me, yeah." He said, his gaze never leaving the blue sky.

"Dei, I'm not going to leave you and I am sure that Sasori loved you very much. His death had nothing to do with you…" I whispered with the most loving tone I could manage.

"You can't promise that Itachi, un." I frowned but he was right.

I could never stay for him for a lifetime. I would die soon.

"I know that I'm going to die, but I thought that my feeling meant something."

His head snapped towards me with hurt in his eyes.

"You are the one who thinks that my feeling mean nothing, un. You are just a coward and a liar, Itachi, yeah." He yelled, making me flinch.

"I know what I said was hurtful, but I was wrong. I really thought that pushing you away would solve things." He stood up and clenched his fists.

"Solve what? Your cold voice, your expressionless face or maybe your feelings made of stone? The snow country feels warm like hell in front of that iceberg you call a heart, un."

I was taken back by his outburst but he was right. I hurt him and I deserved this.

"I'm sorry but I really care about you!"

"Tch, the only thing you do care about, is that brother of yours; you made that clear the other day, un. If you want me to go so badly then I'll go! But I'll take him down with me, yeah."

With that he stormed off.

"Deidara, Don't" I hissed.

He turned to look at me with a painful to my heart, expression.

"Why not, yeah?" he asked as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Because I want you to stay here; with me." My voice softened as his tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Do you really mean that, yeah?" he asked softly.

I took some steps forward and pulled him into a hug. I smelled his hair. He smelled like cinnamon and strawberry. I took in his scent and it made me lightheaded. He cupped my face and looked up at me.

"Show me your eyes, Itachi, un." He whispered in a way that brought shivers down my spine.

I have never deactivated my sharingan for any reason, but for him; I would do anything. I closed my eyes, concentrating chakra and turned the sharingan off. When I opened my eyes, everything seemed dim and in a blur. I blinked a few times until I could see clearly. I noticed the admiration in Deidara's face.

"You have beautiful black eyes. They just pull me in. you are beautiful, un." I smiled.

"If I am beautiful then you are an angel, Deidara." He blushed and giggled.

"I love you!" I confessed taking him off guard.

His shocked face became a serious one until a smile graced his lips.

"I love you too, yeah." He pulled on me but I took my time to lean in.

I loved the soft lips that touched mine, I loved those eyes, that looked only me and I loved the loving words that were just for me.

I loved the way his body rocked against mine, I loved him, in every way possible.

I loved him and he loved me back.

I loved him and he was mine, now and as long as this lasted, which I would like to be forever…

THE END

**This is it guys, we reached the end. Thank you for taking that ride with me and I hope you enjoyed our journey.**

**I am still writing MY BROTHER AND I and I will post a new story named BETWEEN KILLERS. **

**Love you all very much, Nefeli…**


	9. Sequel!

Hi guys! Some of you have PM-ed me and asked for a sequel and so I decided to make one. It is called My Brother and it is focused on Sasuke and ItaDei!

Go check it out! I hope you like it!

Love you all;

Nefeli!


End file.
